


Sinking In Shadows: The Third Wave

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Heavy Angst, Torture, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The lengths that an individual would go to in order to obtain what they desire, what they think they are entitled to & what they deem to be theirs can be frightening...





	Sinking In Shadows: The Third Wave

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**"How far is too far when to win outweighs the balance of right & wrong? It is in humanities warped nature to tear everything down to nothing so long we remain as the conquerors; the line of consciousness suddenly becoming as fine as a thread". ** _

 

 

To be half dead seemed like such a waste. 

"Lady Yuyuko, you're staring again".

Youmu's state of living brought such a bitter taste. 

"Are you hungry?". 

Yuyuko remained in thought as her eyes were shrouded with an unusual glow. 

"You could just say so".

She desired the living essence of Youmu to no longer flow. 

"Lady Yuyuko?". 

She placed her hands on the gardener's face and brought her closer. 

"Is there something wrong?". 

Everything about Youmu was wrong because she shouldn't be alive, she should be much colder. 

"You and your games, Lady Yuyuko". 

Yuyuko smiled but the warmth of it no longer existed. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?". 

She needed to bring Youmu to the land of the dead like it was destined. 

"What's that?". 

The sludge of dread that were Yuyuko's butterflies filtered out into Youmu's head. 

"Wait a moment!". 

Yuyuko was done waiting for her gardener to die, she needed her in their world with nothing but the stench of the dead. 

"Lady Yuyuko!". 

She squeezed her palms harder against Youmu's temples with each protest. 

"I, it hurts..".

It pleased the woman as the poisonous wings of anguish pushed through the skull with death being the intent. 

"Yuyuko..".

She felt the crush of the human part of Youmu's brain slide around. 

"....".

Her eyes became empty as the congealed liquid that was blood poured down. 

"....".

Yuyuko pulled the girl closer to her when the butterflies flew away. 

"...."

The beat of their wings was more of a sickly slap whilst Youmu's deceased form shrivelled to grey. 

"....".

Already Yuyuko felt the gardener's body unable to sway, death was fully consuming her just like it was meant to that day, no longer would she ever leave her side and run astray, for Youmu was meant to die & the Netherworld would forever be her grave. 

_**"See, is it not finally better to be on one side, my dear Youmu?".** _

 

***

 

She was always better at everything she did. 

"Hey look at these snaps of Yukari's danmaku!". 

No matter how much Hatate tried, by the other tengu she'd always be defeated. 

"You should've been there". 

The carefree attitude continued to grate on her last nerve. 

"I could've showed you how to take better shots!". 

Always undermining her skills & taking away spectators with the speed of gossip that she served. 

"You know, I could give you a lesson if you want?". 

Hatate wasn't interested as she stepped behind the tengu. 

"What do you say?". 

Aya was nothing short of a fraud who dispelled real news. 

"I wouldn't tease you about it". 

The condescending laugh that followed made Hatate grind her teeth. 

"Maybe just a bit". 

What she wouldn't give to make Aya revel in the hatred she felt, finally succumbing to that very relief. 

"Oh? You want to do something else?". 

Hatate remained motionless as she stroked one of the wings. 

"Well, I suppose I could take a-"

Till she gripped it & yanked it down,  the torn skin now clutching onto the meaty strings. 

"Hatate, get off of me!". 

The brunette did the opposite and grabbed her neck forcefully to pull the shoulder blade out. 

"Hatate!". 

A satisfying pop painted the air along with everything being covered in a bloodied cloud. 

"Stop..". 

She'd stop soon after ramming her hand through Aya's now exposed and ruined ribcage. 

"Hatate..".

Scoping out her heart to silence that irritating pulse wave. 

"....". 

Aya's body collapsed onto the desk whilst Hatate smiled contently. 

"....". 

All the while pressing the disgusting organ against the wooden surface repeatedly. 

"....". 

No longer would she have to stay in second place so cruelly, now taking the spot as the best reporter just like she was meant to be & with nothing in her way to report news freely, Hatate knew she could erase the dead tengu's name so easily. 

_**"It's nothing personal, Aya".** _

 

***

 

Hunger was the worst for her kind. 

"You okay? You look pale". 

Kurumi could've laughed at that joke but her starved body could only scoff as she replied. 

"Okay that was a bad joke". 

Yumemi pat her back and the vampire reacted with a flinch. 

"Whoops, sorry about that". 

Her fangs were salivating desperately, needing someone to drink. 

"It is strange that you live in a lake of blood but do not drink it". 

Yumemi wouldn't understand, it wasn't the same as slurping up fresh blood. 

"Maybe I could take a sample of it?". 

She didn't care, all Kurumi craved was that delicious throat peaking from beneath the woman's red hood. 

"Vampires are fascinating creatures". 

She tilted her head back to look at the night sky. 

"Strong but weak at the same time". 

The vampire's eyes expanded and she couldn't ignore the open invite to have a try. 

"Huh, Kurumi?!". 

She pinned the woman down and sunk her teeth into her throat without reserve. 

"W-wait, don't!". 

But her anguish fell on deaf ears as Kurumi tore through the flesh while continuing to take what was hers. 

"Kurumi!". 

It wasn't even a scream any more, not when the vampire ripped out her larynx. 

"....".

Wet veins and slippery component's slid into the vampire's mouth as Yumemi's body died down from panic. 

"....". 

The satisfied sounds up blood being lapped up wafted around the cold air. 

"....". 

There wasn't an inch of Kurumi that wasn't coated in crimson, her face, her clothes, her hands, her hair. 

"....".

But that didn't matter for the vampire who had finally received her share, all she could relish in was the noise of her stomach starting to repair as Yumemi's decapitated head faced upwards with an empty stare. 

 _ **"Sorry, it isn't the same, Yumemi".**_  

 

***

 

Innovation was the key to success. 

"Are you sure this is safe?". 

Rika knew that without risk, such strides in her research would not progress. 

"Okay, the strap around my stomach is a bit tight though". 

She ensured Nitori that that was all protocol whilst starting the machine. 

"If you say so".

Nitori's trust was valuable to the engineer but not as much as her tools were that lay on the side with a sparkling gleam. 

"How will we know it worked?". 

Rika merely shrugged whilst stepping back. 

"Oh well, no stopping now".

That was the problem with risks after all, you couldn't guarantee it would do just that. 

"It's on at least". 

Indeed the rummaging of the nuts & bolts could be felt all around. 

"Which is a good start, right, Rika?". 

A thin lipped smile formed as the strap around Nitori's stomach picked her up from the ground. 

"Oh hey it worked!". 

The brunette was as thrilled as the kappa though the elastic strap around her waist continued to tighten. 

"Rika, can you switch it off now please?".

She could but her curiosity wandered to if left alone, what would happen. 

"It's starting to hurt, stop the thing!". 

Nitori's eyes were watering whilst she clawed at the harness.

"Rika!". 

She could see the material digging in and making her breathless. 

"H-help me!". 

Rika had her arms folded across her chest when she heard the sound of bones crunching. 

"R-ri-". 

The elastic snapped around the kappa's stomach fully, every organ pushed together and melding. 

"....".

A flood of liquid exited Nitori's mouth and splashed onto the floor.

"....".

Her blue outfit was now a sickening shade of maroon, decorated with fleshy muscle, crushed skeleton & so much more. 

"....". 

All in all the experiment went better than Rika was hoping for, the loss of the kappa would be easy to ignore, as was the remnant of her dangling body that exuded gore but she couldn't complain because her future ideas now came through her mind like a downpour. 

_**"All in the name of technology, Nitori".** _

 

***

 

Fed up would be an understatement for Patchouli. 

"C’mon Patchy, I said I was sorry". 

It was the same old routine of lie, cheat, steal & bully. 

"It was one last book, I swear!". 

One last always turned into one more. 

"Besides, it wasn't helpful anyway". 

The ungrateful magician had the audacity to lay there & say that her materials were a bore. 

"I'm kidding! Can you put that flashy spell down please?". 

Patchouli remained neutral though her blood was as scorching as the ball of flame in her hand. 

"We can talk it out".

She was done with trying to communicate with the most pathological of liars in the land. 

"At least get rid of the entrapment spell, I won't run". 

Another lie, another step Patchouli took with a look of tamed fury in her eyes. 

"Patchy?". 

A part of her reveled in seeing the blonde squirm in her prison, the taste of freedom burning in the palm that held the fires. 

"You gotta put that thing out!". 

Hovering over Marisa now, the mage smiled eerily and tilted her palm over the blonde's body. 

"Patchy no!". 

But it was too late as the flame landed on her clothes & spread on her like she was unholy. 

"Patchouli!". 

She stepped away & enjoyed the show of her skin charring as it cooked.

"....".

The putrid smell of singed human would end up lingering on her books. 

"....". 

But Patchouli didn't mind, the twitches of Marisa's blackened & reddened skin peeling back under the flame. 

"....". 

It'd be worth it as it served as a pleasant reminder of the time she finally won the thief's game.

"....".

Marisa thought she could go on without being tamed, running rings around Patchouli's feelings & property like a runway train, but from where the mage stood now that had drastically changed, because the blonde was nothing more than a burnt & bloodied stain. 

_**"Marisa, you were warned".** _

 

***

 

Tojiko never truly got over what Futo had done. 

"I suppose having a body is much more becoming than being a ghost".

Just watching her prance around was a painful reminder and it still stung. 

"Though you do not mind your ghostly form". 

She does mind, so much but Tojiko knew it wouldn't change a thing. 

"Far more befitting for you I have to agree".

She was doomed to be less than who she was thanks to this insufferable being. 

"The crown prince appears to have adapted to it".

Tojiko inhaled through her nose whilst eyeing Futo's every move. 

"So gracious of her". 

Futo hadn't a clue at what her prettiness had done to Tojiko's overall mood. 

"You seem to have adjusted to it now".

She wasn't sure how much more of Futo's incessant rambling she could take. 

"There are plenty of ghosts here in Gensokyo for you to mingle with". 

The lightning within Tojiko's mind started to flare up, like a beast after a winter break. 

"I guess you should thank me". 

If there was ever a final straw, that was it for Tojiko. 

"Well?". 

She was dead because of what Futo did and yet the woman was expecting gratitude as if she didn't know. 

"Why do you look enraged, Tojiko?". 

The ghost had surpassed anger and let the electrical currents fly out of her fingers. 

"What! Stop, Tojiko!". 

An impact so instant that Futo's clothes had already seared & created the choking smell which lingers. 

"Tojiko!". 

Her shrill cries escaped while Tojiko increased the voltage till Futo's skin was flying off of the muscle. 

"....".

She shook in the corner of the room as clusters of her body were dripping in doubles. 

"....". 

Tojiko was in a blind rage, finally free of her murderer. 

"....". 

All of her pent up fury dotted itself on what was left of Futo's grotesquely mangled corpse till it fell to the ground, the thump in the silence so much louder. 

"....". 

Lowering her hands gave the ghost a moment to wonder, to enjoy a silence she so desperately hungered, to finally be rid of the weight of Futo's foul odour & most importantly, to take pride in defending her family name's honour. 

_**"The greatest plans take centuries to blossom, Futo".** _

 

 

" _ **The ends justified the means, a mantra that repeats in her dislocated mind to sooth the disgust that is guilt. She had to do it,  to survive, to drag her destroyed body & soul from the depths of the hell they threw her in so callously. Options were given to the privileged, choices were given to the lucky; she was neither so she could do nothing but to fight the deranged game they set her". **_

 


End file.
